


Bathtub Photographs

by Lockedmyselfupinaroom



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bottom Ash Lynx, Fluff, M/M, NSFW, happy boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 04:03:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19455952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedmyselfupinaroom/pseuds/Lockedmyselfupinaroom
Summary: Eiji is dutifully working on his photography project, taking pictures of Ash in various places around their home. He asks Ash for one small favor - to photograph him while he's in a bubble bath. Ash is hesitant at first, but soon relaxes and starts having fun. He decides that Eiji should have fun with him in the bath too. --- NSFW 18+ Work, for the Banana Fish Mini Bang! Hope you all enjoy this fluffy bath scene! The art is by angesol on Tumblr! I included a link in notes for the artwork, please check it out!





	Bathtub Photographs

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a link to the art to go along with the fanfic! https://imgur.com/a/sXGsdIM or https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CFtafUPw-NLZes1ZpFvd32dsAqeEIZdn/view?usp=sharing

“Ash, are you ready?” Eiji inquires, peering over his camera. Ash turns his face away, trying to hide his blush - he had gotten used to Eiji looking out at him through a lens by now. Eiji always had his camera on hand, taking candid shots and surprise photos ever since he first met him. But this time - this time was different than any other time Eiji had ever photographed him.

Ash lays naked in a bathtub, bubbles surrounding him, the soft scent of roses wafting through the air and making him slightly dizzy. Ash was astounded when Eiji asked this favor of him the other day - to take pictures of him in a bathtub.

He had flat out refused at first. Considering his unsavory past, he wanted nothing to do with being photographed while nude. But Eiji took the time to explain everything properly, and to soothe Ash away from his worries. He assured Ash that it would be done tastefully, and that the camera wouldn't capture below the waist- it would be a simple bathtub shoot with lots of bubbles and relaxing vibes.

“If you feel uncomfortable, please tell me,” Eiji says now, taking a quick click of his camera.

Ash tries not to pout, he knows Eiji’s heart is into this. Eiji wants to create a collage for his upcoming photography collection, and his theme is “domestic life.” Ash has already been subject to being photographed while eating, sitting on the couch, and taking a nap. He isn’t sure how these pictures are going to strike inspiration in anyone - they’re all of him, doing everyday normal activities. But Eiji is the one with the artistic eye, not Ash. So Ash goes along with it all, knowing that Eiji will somehow make it all come together beautifully.

“Just act naturally,” Eiji instructs, fiddling with some buttons on his camera.

“How am I supposed to do that with you staring at me?” Ash asks, feeling his cheeks warm again, “I’ve never had a proper bath like this...at least, not since I was little.” Sitting still and relaxing is not something Ash is accustomed to - as a former gang leader he continues to be alert at all times for any sign of danger, keeping on his toes and never finding a moment to breathe.

“Maybe the wine will help?” Eiji suggests, motioning towards the hefty glass he had set aside for Ash.

Ash takes the glass and downs half of it, puckering his lips slightly. The taste is quite good though, surprisingly. It warms up his insides, and his head starts to feel lighter. He takes another sip, enjoying the flavor.

Eiji smiles and Ash feels his stomach flutter, “I knew you’d like that one. I picked it out for you. Just try to relax. I promise this will be painless.”

Ash does as Eiji instructs - he lets his shoulder muscles loosen and he exhales deeply while closing his eyes. He barely notices the clicking of the camera as he lets himself simply enjoy his bath. It’s nice being pampered for a change - his whole life he’s been battered and bruised by others, never having a chance to just breathe and take things easy. His life with Eiji is still new, still odd, and very surreal. Yet it’s comforting all the same. He’ll never understand how he got so lucky.

“Wow,” Eiji breathes out in amazement, taking a look at his camera screen at the photos he’s taken so far. “You’re stunning.”

Ash smirks and tosses back his blonde hair, starting to enjoy this attention from Eiji. Perhaps its the wine that gives him this confidence, yet regardless of where this burst of energy is coming from, Ash is tickled to see Eiji blushing over pictures of him. His heart is full, his head dizzy with thoughts of Eiji. He truly is lucky.

“Come here,” Ash implores, setting the now empty glass down on the bathroom floor.

Eiji blinks, confused. He steps closer, taking Ash in curiously.

“Put your camera down somewhere safe,” Ash instructs.

Eiji narrows his eyes suspiciously, “what are you about to do Ash?”

“I want you to come here,” Ash reiterates, splashing water up playfully, to make his point clear. All his worries about being photographed in the bathtub have wilted away simply by watching his loved one work passionately.

Eiji’s eyes widen and his face crawls red, “Y-you want me to come into the bath with you?!”

“Yes,” Ash smirks again, he loves when Eiji gets flustered, “you’ve been working so hard on your project, don’t you think you need to relax too?”

Eiji can’t seem to argue with Ash’s logic. He sets his camera down gently on a towel and then starts to undress slowly.

Ash stirs in the bath, his excitement rising as he watches his lover slowly strip.

"We haven't taken a bath together before, have we?" Eiji asks as he pulls over his shirt, "I'd love to bring you to an onsen sometime."

"Mmm sure," Ash rarely ever drinks, so the effect of the alcohol is making him impatient, "hurry Eiji."

Eiji blushes, his pants by his ankles, the only item of clothing remaining on him now is his boxers. Ash leans out of the bathtub and grabs Eiji's leg, startling him.

"I'm coming! Jeez!" Eiji says, although he isn't annoyed. He sticks his tongue out at Ash playfully and Ash responds by slipping a soapy finger under Eiji's boxer briefs, begging him to release them.

Eiji is now beet red, stunned by Ash's bold move. Ash pulls down on Eijis underwear, slow and deliberate. He pulls the fabric down below Eiji's ass, openly admiring Eiji's backside. "You have a great butt," Ash declares, giving it a good smack. Eiji yelps in surprise. "Now get that butt in this tub."

Eiji finally complies, dipping his feet in slowly, testing out the temperature. Ash squirts some water up at Eiji, "hey! You're making a mess Ash!"

But Ash doesn't care - he simply wants Eiji to sit in the tub with him, and to shower him with soft kisses. Eiji sits with his back against the other side of the bathtub, wearing a slight pout from all of Ash's teasing. Ash chuckles and Eiji takes his turn splashing water up at Ash.

The water showers over Ash's beautiful blonde hair, and Ash laughs. "You want to make this a fight?" He slaps his hands on the surface of the bath, knowing full well they are acting like toddlers. Yet as they continue to splash each other and laugh, his heart is full. The bubbles fade away and water cascades out of the tub, but neither mind the mess they will have to clean later.

Ash slides forward and wraps an arm over Eiji to put him in a headlock. He cups some water in his other hand and then dumps it over Eiji's head, while Eiji struggles to remove himself. "Fine! You win! You win!" Eiji concedes. He doesn't stand a chance in a water splashing contest against the fearsome ex gang leader Ash Lynx.

Ash loosens his grip but doesn't let go of Eiji. Eiji peers up at him, curious. Ash smirks and then kisses Eiji, closed lipped and quick. "I-I'm supposed to be working you know," Eiji whispers, his lips a hair's breadth away from Ash's.

"I promise I'll let you get back to your camera, after this," Ash says, planting a few more insistent kisses along Eiji's jawline and over his nose.

"After?" Eiji let's the question linger, not wanting to assume anything. Eiji never takes any action without Ash's direct consent.

"After you make love to me," Ash replies, now sitting on top of Eiji. He laces his fingers together with Eiji's, his eyes imploring, waiting.

Eiji nods and then Ash is on him like an animal - kissing him furiously and heatedly, his body craving a large dose of Eiji. Eiji leans back, melting into Ash’s frenzied kiss. He wraps his arms around Ash, squeezing him tight. Although Eiji didn’t drink a drop of alcohol, his head is feeling dizzy and his mind is whirring. It’s the effect that Ash has on him - always leaving him winded and dazed.

Ash trails his lips over Eiji’s jaw, caressing him more gently now. He takes his time relishing every inch of Eiji’s body, his hands exploring beneath the water’s surface and tracing lines across Eiji’s abdomen and backside. Eiji shivers, though he isn’t cold. His erection presses up against Ash’s, and the two begin to slowly grind on each other, Ash taking the lead.

“Ash,” Eiji moans as Ash begins to suck on his neck, “you’ll leave a mark.” Eiji half heartedly tries to pry Ash away from his neck, before his insistent nibbles form hickies.

“Good,” Ash replies with a devious smirk, lapping his tongue out over Eiji's neck before biting him. Eiji sees stars and stifles a moan. Ash moves back and examines the fresh purple mark on Eiji's neck, proud of his work.

Ash cups his hands over Eiji's face, caressing him, “I want everyone to know you're mine.”

“Everyone already knows Ash,” Eiji reminds him, lips curving upwards. “All I ever do is talk about you.”

“You need some more interests,” Ash says before laughing. Eiji laughs alongside him, his heart at ease. Comfort encases them, in this lukewarm bath a feeling of safety and warmth surrounds both of their hearts.

Ash and Eiji were always meant to be together like this- free of worry and far removed from gang violence. Ash deserves all the love he's received from Eiji, although he still needs constant reminders from Eiji that he's worth this peaceful and unconditional form of love.

And Eiji is always keen on giving Ash those daily reminders. He does so now, whispering into Ash's ear as their laughter dies down, “I love you Ash.”

Ash stiffens and holds his breath for a split second. Those three words still catch him off guard, his mind unprepared to hear those sounds uttered from Eiji's lips. Yet his heart soars every time, and his body reacts in kind. Struck for a moment with surprise, and then everything becomes loose and tingling with electricity inside him. A fire kindles and courses through his being, and every part of him commands him to say it back - “I love you Eiji. Forever.”

The two embrace in a passionate kiss, and Ash straddles himself over Eiji. He reaches a hand back to prepare himself before he slides down over Eiji, slow and steady. Eiji watches in awe as Ash does this, his green eyes glowing. Eiji places his hands over Ash's chest, helping him to ease over his cock.

Eiji feels an instant tightness and hotness like no other encase him, and he wants to move his hips, yet he resists. He must make sure Ash is comfortable first. “Are you good?” Eiji asks, looking up at the beautiful angel on top of him.

“Better than ever,” Ash replies, rolling his hips up and then bottoming out over Eiji. Eiji cries out in ecstasy - he won't last long like this.

Eiji grabs ahold of Ash's waist as Ash rides him. Ash picks up his pace as he goes, throwing his head back so his blonde hair can cascade behind him. Eiji reaches a hand upwards to play with one of Ash's nipples. Ash responds with a deep moan, his erection throbbing and pulsating in the water. Eiji loves it when Ash loses control like this and gives into his primal desires. He is an absolute beauty, and it fills Eiji up with a joy he previously never knew existed.

Water splashes out of the tub as Ash slams up and down over Eiji, who is steadily sliding lower into the bath. Eiji hitches himself up, holding onto Ash and then thrusting his hips upwards into Ash. Ash cries out in surprise, “Ah! Eiji!”

“Oh, sorry Ash, was that too much?” Eiji starts to feel the color drain from his face, but Ash gives him a lustful smirk.

“No not at all - do that again,” Ash commands in a husky voice.

Eiji pushes his hips upwards again, his cock plunging deeper inside Ash. Ash moans and leans forward to make out with Eiji sloppily as he bottoms out over him again, his hips moving in circles. Ash’s cock grinds up against Eiji’s bare skin as he does so - and Ash starts to reach for himself in order to give himself sweet release.

“Let - me,” Eiji manages to say between kisses. He fumbles for Ash’s cock in the water and starts to pump him, watching as Ash loses his control.

Ash bites down on his lower lip as his body contorts and quakes, his orgasm rocking through him. The pressure around Eiji’s cock tightens and he releases as well, clasping onto Ash’s hips to keep steady.

Ash collapses on top of Eiji, splashing up more water and causing the both of them to slide down into the bath further. Eiji dunks his head in the water and then pulls up for air, taking a look at the slap-happy Ash lying quietly on his chest.

“Thank you,” Ash whispers. He nudges his face forward to give Eiji a soft kiss.

Eiji holds Ash tight before telling him, “Can we get up? My legs feel crunched in this bath.”

Ash laughs and repositions himself, sitting upright. Eiji does the same, his legs tingling. Bath sex always sounded like a fun idea - but now he knows the harsh reality of doing it in such a tight space.

Ash leans against the bathtub and opens his legs wide, inviting Eiji to sit against his chest. Eiji does so, curling himself up and leaning his head back on Ash’s shoulder. The water level has diminished extensively, so Ash turns on the faucet and the two lay quietly for a moment, listening to the water rushing into the bath.

Ash wraps his arms around Eiji, and whispers in his ear, “you should take a picture of this.”

“But I’m here,” Eiji says.

“So?”

“So?” Eiji turns to look at Ash, “the point of my piece is a domestic life from the perspective of one partner...let me explain,” Eiji clears his throat and Ash chuckles. He loves it when Eiji gets in his ‘serious mode.’ “The photos all show you alone, although you clearly aren’t alone. They imply that you have someone with you - someone who is out of frame, but still present.”

“Well that’s confusing,” Ash states bluntly.

“I came up with this motif based on you Ash. You’re my muse,” Eiji explains, “you’ll see when I’m done how it all comes together.” Eiji kisses Ash on the cheek and then gasps, “you might be onto something Ash.”

“Well I am a genius after all,” Ash declares. Although he isn’t quite sure what sort of idea Eiji just struck up, or how he’s responsible for this discovery.

Eiji rushes out of the tub for a moment and dries of his hands. With the utmost caution, he grabs his camera and then slides himself back into position against Ash’s chest, keeping the camera raised high to avoid the water. He then turns the camera towards them and takes a few pictures. He instructs Ash to act naturally. So Ash kisses Eiji on the cheek, the most natural action he can think of.

Eiji gets out again and views the pictures he just took. He smiles eagerly and then places the camera in a safe spot again before getting back in with Ash.

“So you are going to use a picture with you and I together then?” Ash asks.

Eiji nods, “It’ll be the centerpiece of the whole exhibit. You’ll see.”

…..

Ash views the pamphlet once more, looking to see where Eiji's exhibit is held in the gallery. He walks past other pictures and crowds of families, all proud of their art student's work. He zigzags his way through the massive gallery, until he finally finds Eiji's exhibit. The sight of all Eiji's photographs on the wall causes Ash to audibly gasp.

In an array that reminds Ash of a spider web, various pictures circle and spread out from a large picture in the center. The pictures on the outskirts of the piece display Ash doing various every day activities. Yet what is remarkable about each photograph is the expression on Ash's face in each one - he has a half smile, a smirk, or the light of laughter written upon his face. His emerald eyes are always looking towards the camera, but not quite at it. He is looking beyond it, at the person taking the picture. It suggests endearment, an intimate love between the photographer and the subject. The photos are calming, happy and evoke the term "domestic" clearly.

Ash smiles in spite of himself, he never doubted Eiji for a moment, yet all the same he wondered for quite some time how this piece was all going to pan out.

Right in the center of the photographs, in the largest of the frames, is the picture of Ash and Eiji in the bathtub. It's the only picture that has both Ash and Eiji, and Ash's heart fills with pleasure at the sight. Eiji's eyes are glowing with pure joy in the photo, his laugh is unmistakably full of love. And Ash is kissing his cheek, his fingers threaded through Eiji's black hair gently, caressing him with tenderness. It encompasses both trust and love, it's the perfect picture to display among all of the others to showcase a timeless and unconditionally love.

Ash stares at the pictures for some time, he's so engrossed in them that he almost doesn't notice when Eiji walks up. Eiji taps Ash on the shoulder, pulling him out of his reverie.

"This is beautiful Eiji, I take back all my criticisms," Ash says.

Eiji smiles, "you're the one who gave me the idea for the centerpiece, thank you."

Eiji laces his fingers with Ash's, and Ash squeezes Eiji's hand. He pulls Eiji’s hand up to his mouth and kisses his knuckles. He’s proud of Eiji, more than he can express with his words.

“I already have ideas for my next work,” Eiji says quietly, looking up at Ash with a grin.

“Hm,” Ash smirks, “does it involve taking another bath together? If so, I’m all for it,” Ash jokes.

“Ash,” Eiji gives him a playful scowl, narrowing his eyes and reminding him that they are in public. He leans in close to whisper in Ash's ear, "next time we're in the bath, we won't have any cameras."

Ash smirks and squeezes Eiji's hand. He can't wait for the next time they get a chance to have fun in the bathtub again - or the bed. Or perhaps on the counter. Wherever and whenever, and whatever the activity, as long as he's with Eiji, he'll be happy. For forever.


End file.
